


Dry Wet Dry

by ThePandaFag



Series: Wet Dry Wet Sin [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Like super light, NSFW, Semi-Reveal, Sequel, Smut, as promised, blowjob, sin - Freeform, still aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after having a wild affair with Marinette, Chat still can't stop thinking about ladybug. Can anyone save him from his shame? Maybe with a pink scarf they can...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Wet Dry

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so you guys should know I have no knowledge on blowjobs... or dicks at all for that matter. I'm a lesbian and have 4 years of experience with purely women. I have dated a man but I was in middle school, and the most we did was kiss on the lips. But either way, I read up on it a little bit before writing this, and I hope I did a good enough job. I know I promised this two nights ago but I had to wait for my older sibling to proof read it, and then I got lazy when re-reading it later. But it's here now so ENJOY!
> 
> Bonus: I drew smut from my fic http://thepandafag.tumblr.com/post/139038409289/shamelessly-draws-smut-of-own-fic-thepandafag

Chat landed in a crouch on Marinette's terrace with ease. Standing up, he looked over the city, all it's lights aglow. The cool night breeze relaxed him, made him feel like nothing was wrong in the world, even though he of all people knew that wasn't true.

Adrien had argued with his father earlier, not surprising, and had gotten lectured for a half an hour about being disrespectful. He wanted to get away and escape. He didn't want to sit in his room stewing in his anger, so with a short talk and two camembert later, Plagg transformed him into his hero persona: Chat Noir, partner to ladybug and protector of Paris. He crawled out his window and leap across the city. He, of course, only had one place in mind to where he was going.

Just the night before, he had a rather wild affair with the lovely, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was too good for a misfit like him. She was sweet, caring, shy... He was... Not. Chat Noir was something of a mystery. When around Ladybug, he was blunt, flirty, and hilarious, but as his civilian persona he was awkward, and introverted. He wanted so badly to be like his courageous cat like self, but always found himself falling short. He wanted to be brave like his Ladybug.

His Ladybug...

Yesterday he was going down on a dark haired, blue eyed, incredibly sexy girl, and all he could think about was Ladybug. Chat sighed, disgusted with himself. Though to be fair, Ladybug also had dark hair, blue eyes, and was incredibly sexy. Ladybug and Marinette were actually quite similar, but she couldn't possibly be his Lady. Otherwise why would Marinette accept Chat's love but not Ladybug?

He leaned on the railing atop the bakery, and sighed once more. His thoughts wandered back to the night before, to the promise she whispered just before he left. 'Then I'll return the favor, then.' Just thinking about the words made a shiver go down his spine. Then, was tonight. He could feel warmth tingling through his body, and decided he should probably go in before things got awkward.

With a swift knock on the trapdoor, he waited. It opened a moment later, and bright blue eyes penetrated his soul. "Hey, kitty." She greeted, and ducked back into her room, which almost made him uneasy. She almost always told him to leave, or at least called him some crude name like stupid cat. Cautiously, he hopped down next her bed. 

Everything looked normal so far. Chat looked around the room and saw Marinette sitting at her desk sketching something. He slid down the small latter that ran up to her loft, edging closer to look at her artwork. "What a beautiful dress, Princess. Purr-haps you could model it for me someday." He purred in her ear, tail twitching behind him.

Marinette just smiled and jotted down a few more details, "In your dreams, cat." Her eyes rolled, but his stayed trained on her. He was enjoying watching her slow, calm, breathing. He leaned a little closer, his chest pressing against the top of her chair. She smelled sweet, like strawberries. Had she already taken her shower tonight? How late was it anyway? "Getting distracted?"

He snapped out of his little trance to notice she was looking at him, and to her, it probably looked like he was staring at her breasts. "Ah- I wasn't- It's not what it looks like." She giggled, and god her laugh... It was like a tranquilizer on his nerves. He smiled and leaned back, walking over to her chaise. The leather clad hero plopped down onto the pillows, and closed his eyes. The cushions were soft, as he let his legs sprawl out over them. He always felt so at home in Marinette's room. It was quiet, except for the occasional scratching sound of her pencil. A sound he realized he couldn't hear anymore. When his eyes opened, he noticed Marinette had put away her sketchbook and was now watching him. "Who's getting distracted now?"

She smirked, "How can I be distracted staring at you, when you're my objective?" With that, she stood up and began walking over to him. Chat could suddenly feel anxiousness set in. She crawled on top of him, and hovered over his lips, her hot breath like fire on his cold nose. He swallowed hard as she settled on his lap.

"Well, well, p-princess. Someone's eager today." He cursed his lips for stuttering while he was trying to be suave.

The girl only smiled wider, "Well, I did say I'd repay you for yesterday. Or did you forget?" Her voice was like honey as it ghosted past his ears. Like hell he forgot. It was all he had been thinking about after he left her yesterday. It was all he could think about, when he relieved that coiling in his stomach that her moans had so easily caused. It was still echoing in his head as she sat on top of him, all too innocently smiling down at him.

"With you princess, I could never forget." He spoke truthfully. He saw the blush rise to her cheeks at his sincerity, and took it as a personal victory.

But it was short lived as the next words that fell from her lips. "Well then, I'd better get started." Marinette grabbed the head of the chaise behind him and used it as leverage to grind her hips into his. Chat bit his lip to hold in his groan, but with little avail. Marinette was usually so shy and sweet around Adrien, but with him... She was raw. Hot. Everything he'd dreamed ladybug would be.

'Damn it.'

Marinette is grinding onto his hard on, and he still couldn't stop thinking of ladybug. He didn't deserve Marinette's kindness. He had to make it up to her somehow. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer into him, in a slow grind. The movement effectively making her slip out an erotic mewl. He grinned, but it was soon wiped off his face when she glanced at him. She stilled her movement, and he looked puzzled. "Ah, ah, Kitty. I'm supposed to be repaying you. Not the other way around." She stood up and walked over to her desk pulling out the scarf he'd used to blind her the night before. Just thinking of it made his cock twitch under his leather suit.

She walked back over to him and grabbed his hands. Not wanting to upset her again, he let her do as she pleased. Marinette leaned over him, making his breath hitch. Her mouth slipped beside his ear, and she whispered for him not to move. Before he could even figure out what she was up to, she'd fastened the knot, and realization washed over him. 'D-did she just?'

"Did you just tie my hands together?" He moved his arms, and sure enough they were bound together by the pink fabric.

"Well I can't have you ruining my fun now can I?" God, her voice would be the end of him.

"I never thought you'd be into bdsm, Princess." He tried to hold his smirk, but his nerves were getting the better of him. Why was he so antsy? "But if I'm using your scarf, how will you be repaying me?" She wasn't aloud to see his true identity, and if her eyes weren't covered how would he release his transformation?

She walked over to her window, and closed the blinds, getting rid of the only light that shown in the room. Without the moons reflection the room was eerily dark. But his mask aloud him night vision. He saw her walk back over to the chaise where he sat, that smile still taunting him. Her hand found the head of the seat, and she ran her fingers along it until they met his shoulder. She took her place on his lap, once more and whispered, "Drop your transformation."

Chat did as told, "Transformation, release." With a flash of green he was reverted back to Adrien. Plagg grumbled something about horny teenagers and scurried off to find Tikki, in hopes of better company.

They were alone once again. Her parents had a catering order for a party and would be gone for two hours. It was just him and Marinette. He felt her hand press against his chest, leaning him back into the pillows. With the lights off his senses were heightened. Especially touch.

She leaned forward and started kissing his jaw nipping it now and again. Her kisses were like poison, dulling his nerves, and setting his skin on fire. He sighed as her lips met his neck. She sucked on the spot just enough to make his head spin but not enough to leave a mark. Not that it mattered, seeing as the one she left yesterday was still there. Why wasn't she moving her hips yet? He needed her to move her hips. The straining against his jeans was getting to be too much.

Adrien rolled his hips only to be met with a harsh bite on his shoulder. He growled and stopped the movement. "Not yet, kitty." She scolded, and returned to sweetly kissing his neck.

"Princess, please..." She ignored him, and continued her teasing.

Marinette pulled back and lifted his shirt off, making him involuntarily shiver, as the cold air of the night hit his flushed skin. She ran a hand up and down his side, the other resting on his chest. He had to admit, he was liking this dominant side of Marinette. He liked being helpless to her teasing. It made things more... exciting.

She leaned forward and kissed his chest, then lifted her head claiming his lips with hers, startling him at the sudden contact. He sank into the kiss, parting his lips as her tongue slipped between them. Her arms came up and hooked around his shoulders keeping them close together. Slowly, she started grinding again, causing him to groan into the kiss.

This was torture. His arms struggled against the scarf, but damn she was good at tying a knot. Years of sewing was probably what taught her. He wanted so badly to grab her by the hips and drive her over the edge as she screamed his name. Her teasing was excruciatingly slow, and he wanted nothing more than to just end his suffering. How was this repaying him? This was hell.

She leaned back again after stopping her thrusts. "P-Princess?" He panted. She stood up and he started to get worried. "Is something wr-" He words were cut short when he felt her hands on his buckle. She undid his belt, tossing it who knows where, and started unfastening the button on his pants. Once she had them off she stopped again. His heart was racing, the mystery of now knowing what comes next was eating at him, like the scarf was eating at his wrists.

Her hand trailed up his thigh, until it rested on top of the bulge, masked by his boxers. He let out another sigh at the contact, and was about to thrust again, but stopped himself after he remembered what happened last time he did something she didn't want. He couldn't see what she was doing and it made him hot... Or maybe that was her breath, that he now realized was rolling across his boxers. She was inches away from his throbbing member. The thought sent a jolt of pleasure to his groin. Her hand started rubbing the mound slowly, and he heard her giggle.

"Someone is very hard." She emphasized her point by gripping the bulge, making his muscles seize up. Her hand slid back down his thigh, and slipped under his boxers, making contact with his cock. He jumped at her cold fingers but relaxed, as she wrapped them around his member, a moan spilling off his tongue. "And wet." She commented, as she wiped off the bead of precum that had accumulated at the head.

"Marinette..." She removed her hand and pulled down the fabric that trapped him. He was now completely naked in her room, on her chaise, while bound by a scarf. 'Is this a dream...' He thought lazily at the return of her hand on his rock hard cock. She started a steady pace, pumping her hand and twisting her wrist. His soft moans echoed in her quiet room, as she made all his thoughts evaporate into nothing but pants and groans.

Marinette had never done this before but she had read some things beforehand to get an idea. Not that she'd ever tell him that. There was one thing that she was nervous to try however, but after last night, she was willing to do anything to make him feel like she felt.

Adrien felt her breath return to his member, and was about to question her, but her hot, soft, enticing tongue stopped him short. "Fuck." He hissed between clenched teeth, as her tongue swirled along the tip of his cock. For once Marinette was the only thing on his mind instead of Ladybug. Her hand continued to pump him steadily, as her mouth continued down on it's own journey. Adrien was having a difficult time holding in his moans as her inviting mouth taunted him. He was getting lost in a land of euphoria, his better judgment getting clouded by ecstasy.

Accidentally, he hips jerked forward, and he heard a gag. He struggled against the binds worried and frantically asked, "Sorry! A-are you okay?"

She had removed her mouth, and was rubbing her throat, but tried to calm him down. "I'm fine Chat. Don't worry."

"Princess, we should stop. I don't want to hu-urt you..." His voice trailed off as her tongue slid up his shaft, again. "M-Mari... Shit..." She brought him into her mouth, this time one hand firmly holding down his hips. His head was spinning again, and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. "I-I'm close..." He warned, and she picked up the pace, twisting and turning her hand to edge him closer. She pulled her mouth off his member, and began kissing his thighs. Unbeknownst to her, the skin on his inner thigh was rather sensitive. Her trail of kisses sent fire to his groin, as more moans filled the room. Her tongue traced over his skin, enticingly before she bit down, making a groan erupt from his throat. Before she could even register what had happened he leaned forward and kissed her forcefully.

They fell onto the floor, with him on top of her. Her shirt had balled up, as he slid onto her, and he began rutting onto her now exposed stomach. He bit red kisses onto her neck, not caring if he left marks, and a wave of pleasure hit her like a wall. She moaned his name over and over, getting lost in his ministrations. It was just what he needed to drive him over. "Fuck- Marinette-!" He gave one last thrust, before spilling onto her.

It was probably about five minutes before he rolled over, still panting slightly. Marinette sat up and untied him. She cleaned them both off with the scarf, and as soon as she was done he leaned forward and kissed her again. It was needy but still passionate. "Marinette, I love you." She blinked a few times (even though she couldn't even see in the darkness) taken aback. "I want you to see me."

"Chat..." She whispered cautiously, "I-I don't..."

"Well why not?" He asked, taking her hands in his. He trusted her with his every being. She made him forget about Ladybug, for the first time since he'd met the heroine. "I want you to know the real me."

She thought about it for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, before standing up and walking over to the window. Adrien quickly scrambled to put his boxers on, as she opened the blinds, letting the moon's light seep in through the darkness. He stood up and walked over to her, stopping a foot away.

She took a deep breath and turned around. Her mouth went dry.

"A-Adrien?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! I got 200 kudos on my last fic! I think I'll aim for that again this time. Not really a goal that rewards anything, but it encourages me to write faster! I am working on a new fic called something along the line of "The Party" and the cover image I'm drawing of it is wonderful. It's one of those draw the squad meme things.


End file.
